User talk:Mr kmil
Hi, welcome to Zelda Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hyrulean War page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Herooftwilight (Talk) 02:32, May 22, 2009 PLEASE READ THE WHOLE THING You may not believe me, but here is the true story of the "SL incident". I didn't throw "petty arguments". The arguments I have had with Joe, were bantraps, set up as revenge because I proved Joe wrong one time, and nobody seemed to have noticed this. Those are not my words, those are the words of a user who knows a lot about Joe(and I will not give the name. You will find out why in while). Bek's bubble was detailed, but not accurate. Anyways, on the ulti man's apology forum, I wanted a vote on his fate because it was a once in a life time chance to befriend someone who is quitting vandalism and promising that we can ban him if he tries vandalism again. Joe then came and asked me some questions, or giving me comments, each of them getting ruder and more annoying each time, which caused me to crack, making me look like a troll. After a while, I decided to talk to CC and some other users about what I should do on the shoutbox. Joe came to the shoutbox, saying he redownloaded it because he "knew I would be recruiting support". He continued to bug me, causing another argument. Joe then started throwing things at me that were either untrue, or inaccurate, like saying that I try to publicly shame him, which I have never tried to do. He then threatened me that if I get in another argument, I am gone for a year(of course, he decides the fate on the person, not the crime). I agreed, and tried to have peace with the other users. About a month later, I was with Griffen78, Baltro, and Cc on the Shoutbox, and after a while, Griff started talking about a user who's name started with S, and started giving out details that were similar to things about me, so I thought he was talking about me. I then spoke with him about this(not an argument), and Griff started claiming he was "leaving forever to smite ZP", and started publicly shaming me and telling people that he was leaving. I went to Richard's talk page to ask him for help and if he could tell Griff to stop it. CC(whom I was once ex-friends with, but we have had our truce now) and Baltro came and started saying if I was in another argument, I would be gone for a year, even though I was only calmly talking to Griff about what he said. I disagreed with that, but they still thought so(don't worry Cc, I am not trying to offend you, since we are friends now). They kinda thought that the current discussion(on Richard's talk page) "made two". I didn't want an argument, so I deleted the minor argument, not knowing I couldn't(I was allowed to delete an argument before, so I thought I still could), and an anonymous user brought it back. I deleted it again, and Baltro brought it back, and I accidentally deleted it again, cause I didn't read what he said. Then I read his description, and found I made a mistake, but CC brought it back. Xykeb came to my talk page, and told me to stop it, so I stopped. Since things were heating up a little, I decided to take a brake for 5 days. However, I ended up still getting blocked for a year. This disappointed me. I then noticed Griff came back, deciding not to "leave". Whenever I looked on the Shoutbox, I would see Joe telling CC all sorts of untrue or inaccurate things, but I remembered Stal wiki(which Bek said I made, but for real, Mekkai made it, and I am guessing Bek didn't know that), and went there. There, I found Mekkai blocked Joe for 3 days for 2 reasons: #for Joe to cool down. #To keep Joe from getting to us there. Joe retaliated, and blocked Mekkai forever on ZP(which, unlike Mekkai's reason, IS against the rules). He forgot to take away Joe's right to talk, and Joe started flaming us there, so I blocked Joe for infinite on stal wiki. Joe then broke the rules again(and he was aware of this, since he even admitted that blocking for problems on another wiki is against the rules), and perma banned me, giving both me and Mekkai nasty descriptions. Ironknuckle1, who was blocked for a month, was sick of how Joe attacked or blocked, or threatened him just because he didn't have grammar as good as Joe's, so he made his own zelda wiki. Joe then attacked him on the new wiki's shoutbox, and said he was going to try to get the wiki deleted. IK then blocked Joe for infinite because Joe then started flaming him. Joe then changed IK's ban to infinite, but T14 shortened it back to one month. Mekkai then changed Joe's block back to 3 days, with the description of "unacceptable behavior at ZP", but I changed it back, and told him he can't ban for reasons on other wikis. Anyways, everytime someone opposes Joe, or goes to work on the new zelda wiki(not always, but sometimes), Joe tries to perma ban them, even discussing it with the admins, asking if they should perma ban whoever works on the rivaling zelda wikis. You don't have to believe me, but I just felt like I should tell you what happened. Oh, and one last thing: In ulti man apology argument, I had indeed tried to end the argument, but Joe continued it instead of accepting the offer.--'Shade Link ' 20:08, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Wait, I am on the featured users list? Anyways, I am not sure if I am coming back, since I am perma banned.--'Shade Link ' 21:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey, wait a sec. Where is the featured users list?--'Shade Link ' 21:43, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I don't really know which spot exactly it is in. I looked. Sorry if I look a little stupid, I have just been away for too long.--'Shade Link ' 19:11, September 18, 2009 (UTC) never mind, found it. Nope, not on it.--'Shade Link ' 19:13, September 18, 2009 (UTC)